Driven
by kireiscorner
Summary: Since its been requested so much... Zack introduces Praxina to 'Lucille' and while she's not to fond of the noise, she's definitely enjoying the ride.


**I've been asked for this so many times and I'm sorry if it sucks cuz it was written on a whim. Ill recheck it later but here's the highly desired Zaxina smut. This was new to me to write do bare with me. Also I have no idea how motorcycles work. Whoops.**

* * *

It was not often that Praxina cared about what others thought of her. Unlike her brother, who she often found enjoying shopping, checking himself out in the mirror, and taking selfies, she considered herself a natural beauty with no need for earthly hair products and fumes.

And yet...here she was spending hours accentuating her curls and painting her face to perfection. Everything had to be on point, she'd have it no other way. She had to be at her best. She had to _be_ the best.

She's the only one good enough for Zack Brady.

Praxina sighed. Originally, she would've grimaced at the idea of romance and earthlings, both individually and together. The idea of puppy love made her want to gag and aside from her brother, she was uncomfortable with showing affection, especially when it involved physical contact. And yet, Zack was different from the other wastes of space on this godforsaken ball of mud.

Despite her protests, he stuck around being a complete fool in thinking he could protect her. Well, not thinking he could, but wanting to do so. It was strange to her. Very few people put their lives on the line for her, and despite lacking the durability of Ephedians, Zack was always ready to be her shield. She figured she'd blame Mephisto and the princesses for his nonsense. Per usual, they were always causing some kind of mess for her. When she had been corrupted by Zenavian and Banes, she had used him as a way to find her brother. Between her own need to see him breathing and moving with her own eyes, and Zenavion's lust for power, they wanted Mephisto back on their side. However, he was adamant about saving her _and_ Zack.

Despite her dark countenance, Zack had no intention of shutting up. He was like a bursting flame, frustrated and desperate, matching her temper and telling her everything she wasn't suppose to here; he brother was fighting for her, missing her, and was moving forward to protect his friends and big sister. He was a hero now. A part of her had been enlightened by the idea of her brother alive and well, but the prospect of him in danger and fighting her battles left her conflicted and distraught. Zack refused to let her sulk. He urged her to fight Zenavion for Mephisto and their friends. He didn't want any of them to get hurt.

Praxina fiddled with the violet bracelet that never left her wrist. She smiled softly at the idea. She had changed a lot. Both her, and Mephisto, had grown. Mephisto had told her of what went down in Xeris and his new connection to Talia. Though they had gone their separate ways after Zenavion's defeat, they had found their way back to each other. Personally, she found restoring a castle with magic to be melodramatic, but it was her brother and the Xerin. She expected nothing less.

Zack was at the wedding.

Of course, they were dating then. Sort of. They knew of their feelings for each other, deep and agonizing pining across space as time moved forward. He had never stopped loving her though. His parents urged him to leave her alone and pursue his doctorate, and he spent the majority of his time working his cute little ass off between his two majors: music and medicine. He wanted to be helpful towards their cause and he promised her he'd be worthy of her when the opportunity to be by her side presented itself. He wouldn't have it any other way. If any of them got hurt, he wanted to be able to fix it without magic. He didn't believe her, but he had already proved his valor to her. Whether it was being open to her when she regained consciousness from being freed or protecting her when she lost her magic, he was there for her. When she began to fly again, he had been so excited that she took him up to the sky with her just to scare him. He laughed and said he was proud of her and she nearly dropped him.

She cursed his smile, bright as the sun. His kindness, smearing her bad nature and bringing out her pleasantries. He treated her like a princess, and she couldn't help but enjoy it. She hoped she looked like one. Standing from the ebony vanity, she walked over to her mirror to check herself out. She chose a black leather crop top tank under a black mesh button up decorated in bats that tied at her waist, just above the waistband of her crimson leather mini skirt. Tucking a scarlet curl behind her ear, she latched her striped black and nude stockings to her garter belt beneath it before slipping into a pair of black booties.

She wavered for a moment, twirling her curls around her finger as she pursed her inky violet lips. She wondered if he would like the color. Iris had gone shopping with her at the mall and pointed out the blackberry flavored lip stain. A rosy pink brought out the light dusting of blush on her cheeks. She had lied saying she would get it for the color, and as beautiful as it was, Praxina knew deep down she was enraptured by the idea of Zack unable to keep his lips to himself.

She jumped as Auriana nearly blew her door off its hinges.

"Auriana?! What on Delfor 9 are you doing?!" Praxina growled, stomping her foot at the invading Voltan.

"Oh! Praxina! You look awesome! You used the shampoo I gave you! You're hair looks so radiant!" Auriana beamed, taking in her friend and nodding in approval.

Praxina scoffed, blushing mildly, "As if. I only used it so you'd stop harassing me!"

"Tee hee, aw! You're such a kidder! Oh! But Zack's here and he looks _super_ hot!" Auriana grinned knowingly at her.

"He's here and you didn't say anything?!" Praxina gasped, a look of panic on her face; she snatched up her back, stuffing the necessary contents inside and rushing downstairs with a giggling Auriana right behind her. To say she was surprised by his appearance was like saying Iris' shanila wasn't to be feared. She had been expecting his usual garments. Blazers, loafers, a pair of nice pants and a button up accompanied with those silly little decorative neck dangles earthlings referred to as ties.

Today was different.

She bit her lip as her eyes raked over his body. Gone was his good boy, trust fund kid attire. Standing before her was trouble, and by that she meant she might get in trouble with Ellira if she tackled him across the room and rode him so hard he'd need a healing spell to rectify the damage caused by her darkest desires.

Instead of his usual polo or button-up/undershirt combo, he wore a simple grey t-shirt under the cool leather of his onyx jacket. His jeans seemed tauntingly fit, following every curve of his body like a second skin and disappearing into a pair of black, scuffed combat boots. He was deep into his conversation with Nathaniel, Talia, and Mephisto about something, but she could tell by his tone he was excited. Did he know how good he looked in black? With a stern glare and an aggressive tone she swung to face Auriana who jumped at the abrupt change in her friend.

" _I._ _ **Want**_ _. That. Boy."_ Praxina hissed slowly.

Auriana's eyes widened before she bursted out laughing. Praxina rolled her eyes, flushing at her sudden outburst.

"S-stop that!" Praxina huffed, frowning as Auriana wiped away a tear.

"S-sorry! I didn't expect for you to just say something like that out in the open!" Auriana's smile only grew as she held in her laughter.

"Damn…" Praxina mumbled, chewing on her bottom lip as her eyes raked over his backside.

"Well, you two are probably be gonna be alone for a while. Maybe you _should_ take advantage of it!" Auriana winked, nudging her slightly.

"I am absolutely not-" Praxina's eyes widened as Zack changed his stance listen to Talia talk mechanics, "-completely against the idea…"

"Hehe, you know you want to do it. You wanna grab that leather!" The redhead teased, earning a shove.

"You're unbearable!"

"You're not denying it." She responded in a song-song voice.

Praxina groaned at Auriana's antics. She was far too use to the princess to be truly angered by her jokes. Besides, it wasn't like she was lying. Truth be told, she really did want to grab him by that stupid jacket and-

"Oh! Praxina!" Zack grinned, brighten at the sound of her voice. Praxina stiffened as he moved towards her before relaxing as he greeted her with a soft peck on her temple, "You look amazing."

"Oh...uh..Ahem. Of course I do. I always do. What are you trying to imply?" Praxina's eyes narrowed, earning an airy chuckle from the honey blonde.

"That's true, you do." Zack smiled down at her and she immediately looked away to hide her flustered expression.

' _Damn him…'_

"What are you in such a good mood for anyways?" Praxina crossed her arms to feign annoyance.

"Oh! Yeah! Come here! I can't wait to show her to you!" Zack lead her by the band to the door. She almost cracked a smile at the way he behaved so childlike. He really was excited, but the mention on another 'her' put the sorceress on raised an eyebrow at her sudden spike in dark energy. Talia rolled her eyes as she leaned against the porch with Iris and Ellora, who sat on one of her lawn chairs.

"It's beautiful, Zack! I'm so happy that you've had your dream of owning one come true!" Iris smile brightly, cradling her iced tea in her hands.

"Yeah, man, she looks amazing! I remember you wanting your uncle's bike since we were in kindergarten." Nat nodded, leaning back on the railing.

"Aw man, you're so dang lucky! Talia won't let me have one!" Mephisto pouted, crossing his arms and making his way over to his new wife.

"You don't need a bike when you have a magical flying dragon that keeps eating half the garden." Talia sighed, watching Roku rub himself along her ankles. Smiling softly, she picked him up and began to scratch between his horns.

"Touché, princess. What do you think of Zack's new ride, sis?" Mephisto chuckled, crossing his arms.

Zack grinned proudly as he made his way to the motorcycle parked in the driveway, "Praxina, I'd like you to meet the new and improved Lucille."

"What in earth is a 'Lucille'?" Praxina raised an eyebrow inspecting the vehicle.

"Its her name!" Zack puffed out his chest, resting his hands on his hips.

"Its terrible."

"Yeah, but I didn't name her. Paps did."

Praxina paused before her eyes widened, "You finished it!"

"Yup!"

Zack grinned as she finally caught on. He had spent countless hours working for his uncle at his shop not just to escape his parents, but to use his labor as payment for the darling bike of his great grandfather. Sometimes she'd catch him working on it with his uncle in his free time. He refused to let her use magic on it and she had respected his wishes. She got to stay with him longer when he worked on it and she didn't completely dislike watching him hard at work as he tinkered away. She must say, she was surprised at the results. "Lucille" was a 1947 Indian Chief Roadmaster with a vibrant red enamel. Dr. Brady was not fond of the bike when it was to be passed down to the first born, so he let Zack's Uncle, Louis, take it in. Zack was absolutely in love with it, and with his cousins not interested in what they deemed junk, it was promised to Zack. The once broken down dust bucket had been remastered into a fully functioning majesty.

"I had to get some help with some additions and alterations but I think Paps and Gramps would love it...D-do you like it?" Zack smiled sheepishly at her. Praxina's eyes widened at his question. What did it matter if she liked it, its his bike.

"Its...cool." She offered him an encouraging smile and he seemed more relieved than she thought he should be.

"I'm so glad."

Praxina shook her head; she was just glad Ol' Lucy turned out to be a machine for travel. She didn't want to be forced to send some earth woman to klatznick. She might chip a nail before her date.

"Are you ready to go for a ride?" Zack grinned, opening one if Lucille's satchels and slipping a pair of leather gloves onto his hands.

"Oh hell yes."

It had slipped out before she could stop herself and she smirked in order to play off the fact that she had been staring at his fingers working at his buttons than his face. Auriana let out a muffled snicker from the balcony earning an eye roll from the Zaterran.

"We're actually going to ride that thing? Its ancient!" Praxina scowled, eying the bike skeptically.

"Of course! C'mon, babe, I worked on her just so I could show her to you. Just one ride and if you don't like it you'll never have to climb on her again!" Zack pleaded, clasping his hands together playfully.

"Mm...I don't know…"

"I even got you a helmet!"

"It'll ruin my hair!"

"It's got your symbol on it and everything!" Zack looked into her eyes with the kindest smile he could muster, earning an exasperated sigh.

"Fine. I'll ride the stupid bike."

"Yes!" Zack pumped his fist before digging out a black helmet with a trail of butterflies across one side styled to match her transformation piece. She smiled, knowing he always did his best to please her tastes. She moved her clip to attach to the silver chain on her choker before he slipped it on her head with a prideful smile. She smirked at his smug expression.

"Don't get to excited." She warned, handing him her bag to stuff into his satchel.

His cheeks flushed before he smiled widely, pausing in slipping his ruby helmet on his head, "I can't help it. I get to be the cool one for once."

Praxina rolled her eyes as he helped her into the bike before taking his seat and revving up Lucille. She mimicked his action of sliding his visor over his eyes and he told her to hold onto him tightly.

"Don't let go, okay?"

She grinned at his soft tone, his nerves getting the best of him, "And break your heart? I'll consider it an option."

Zack chuckled before kicking up the stand with his boot and taking off out the driveway.

"...She's gonna tap that boy like a Ongloberrie Tree." Ellira smirked, sipping at her tea.

"Aunt Ellen!" Iris scolded, sighing as Auriana let off a round of incredulous laughter. She hoped her friend had a great time. Maybe she'd lighten up a bit more.

Despite the obnoxious noise constantly coming from the motorcycle, Praxina wasn't completely displeased with it. It reminded her a lot of flying or when her father use to take her and Mephisto to race on his Zaterra Fieridalan. It was somewhat exhilarating, and Zack seemed to get a kick out of the abrupt turns and high speeds he was able to reach on the bike. The air was cool as they drove across the outskirts of Sunny Bay and into the growing forest towards the mountains. She figured they were heading to their usual spot, a serene corner that overlooked the coast but was shrouded in flora and fauna. It reminded her a lot of back home in Ydinora, with the smell of the sea sneaking in through canals and coastline. While it didn't have the unusual fruits and greens of her newfound kingdom, it was still the perfect place to relax and enjoy each other's company.

The sorceress pouted as she leaned closer to Zack. She could feel his warmth through his jacket and while she'd never tell anyone else but him, she felt more relaxed than ever. He had an unusual ability to make her feel safe and limitless. She cursed her helmet from preventing her ability to take in the sweet cologne he wore, though she'd take care of the gear like the rarest gem. Sighing to herself, she closed her eyes. She loved this man way too much. Subconsciously, her hands lowered to his abdomen as she nuzzled at his back. She hummed to herself as she let her mind wander, fingers caressing over the soft fabric before slipping beneath the hem of his shirt. She could feel him tense as her nails dragged across his skin and he gripped the handlebars a little tighter.

"You okay back there?"

"Hm?" Praxina's eyes widened as he called back to her, her hands readjusting themselves back to his waist.

"Y-your arms must be getting tired. Let me stop and we'll take a break. We've been going for a while, it'll probably be more comfortable if I let you ride in front." Zack yelled, zipping around one last corner before peeling off the road and slowing down to cruise over to an old pond. As he pulled his bike to a stop she immediately teleported to stand near the pond. She yanked off her helmet as soon as possible, praising the heavens as the cool evening air hit her flushed cheeks. Pushing her bangs back, her frustrations only grew. Had she really just copped a feel on him?! What in the Queen's name was she doing, let alone thinking?! She looked over her shoulder to see if he was upset. A light gasp passed from her lips as he lifted his helmet from his face, shaking his head to rid his bangs of the sweat that had built up from the ride. He pushed them back, licking his lips and reaching for an old canister to quench his thirst.

"Ydinora, give me strength…" She mumbled. God, he looked good. She shivered as the heat between her legs began to boil, a soft whimper escaping her. She berated herself for her less than eloquent thoughts. Here he was trying to be cool and relax like the innocent soul he was and she's over here groping at his abs like a hungry little monster. Okay, maybe he's not that innocent. They had spent countless nights together in each other's beds, losing themselves in the feel of their. bodies and unadulterated emotion. But he usually let her take the lead, letting her top and obeying every command in a near spellbound state of love and desperation for release. He was always such a good boy but damn it all, he looked so bad today it was almost criminal. She cursed aloud as Auriana's taunts danced around in her head. So what if she wanted to take him against a tree, he was trying to be romantic, and she'd let him do so as long as he wanted.

"Praxina? You okay?"

She flinched as his fingers fiddled at her own, taking her hand in his.

"Uh...yes. Of course. I was just thinking...of...how unusual your bike is. Ahem. It looks difficult to master. Perhaps you can provide a proper demonstration in its capabilities and functioning." She nodded curtly. It wasn't the best excuse, but it was the only one she had.

"Oh! Yeah. Of course." His eyes lit up like the Crystalline Light Festival, a dazzling blue she could easily find herself getting lost in. He guided her over to the bike, climbing onto it and tapping the spot in front of him. Praxina swallowed hard as she maneuvered her way onto the bike. A bright ruby crossed over her cheeks as his hands played at her hips.

"Okay, place your hands up here on the handlebars…" He murmured into her ear, and she felt a chill run down her spin. How dare he. She took in a deep breath before eying the controls. Nothing looked all that familiar to her.

"Um… Okay. Explain." She frowned, glaring down at the dash. She'd forgotten how rudimentary earth technology was compared to what they have on Ephedia. Zack let out an airy chuckled that made her toes curl and he wrapped a supportive arm around her waist as he pointed to each of the controls. She was certain his explanation was thorough; she made sure to let him know he was always to be direct with her. However, the sweet aroma emanating off his body was overwhelming her senses. It was her damned Zaterran blood boiling in her veins that egged on her growing sensitivity and reminded her of just how close they were to each other. As he talked her through how to work the bike and why certain options were used, she bit her lip as his hot breath brushed over her ear like a haunting melody. She shifted slightly, furrowing her broad at the growing dampness between her legs. Self-control. She needed to have more self-control than this.

Straightening her back, she nodded to herself to stop acting so foolishly over him, not realizing he had asked her if she was ready to give it a try. While his ignorance could be cute at times, this was not a moment she found herself preferring it. He revved the engine, starting the bike up and incidentally sending a wave of sudden vibrations through the seat. She let out a startled gasp, her hands grasping at the dash in her shock. Zack jumped at her reaction, steadying the bike with his feet.

"Hey, you alright?" Zack looked to her expectantly, and she immediately looked away from him.

"I'm fine even though you scared the shit out of me!" She grumbled, earning a small laugh.

Zack scratched at the back of his head, smiling sheepishly, "Sorry, I thought you were ready."

Praxina mumbled a curse, squeezing her eyes shut. She hated this stupid bike. It was as it it was mocking her, the waves of vibration pulsing against her was _not_ helping her situation. Zack whispered another apology, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing behind her ear, "You're not pouting are you?"

"Shut up…"

"Pftt...you're really something else, Prax." He nuzzled her neck gently, and she whimpered as the thought of his lips on her melded with the stimulation of the motorcycle's core.

"Fuck…"

"Praxina?"

"What?!"

"What's the matter?" Zack frowned, a look of concern quickly overtaking her features. She was getting temperamental and they both knew it, but unlike Zack, she knew the reason.

"You really are mad…"

"N-no. I'm not. I just-ah! Fuck! Just cut off the bike! I can't concentrate!"

Zack's eyes widened at her demand and he quickly turned it off, kicking out the stand and letting the silence fall over them. Praxina reddened, her breathing coming out in shallow pants that seemed way too loud for her own comfort. Zack's eyes widened and he looked to her urgently before freezing at her expression. Hr was certain he'd be on the receiving end of his girlfriend's wrath, but to see her do flushed and looking more relieved than anything was surprising.

"Praxina?"

He leaned forward, pushing her bangs from her face. She jumped as he touched her, a soft moan falling from her lips. She bit at her bottom lip, asking for a moment of composure. The young Brady gaped at her, taken aback by her reaction. If he didn't know any better, he'd say he'd seen that expression more than once. However, usually she was on top of him and moaning his name. He gulped, sliding his hands down her thighs and calling out to her name. She ordered him to silence. He raised an amused brow before asking her what was wrong.

"You."

"Come again?"

"You and your stupid face. And this ridiculous contraption. And that horrible perfume! And this whole situation! I hate it!" She snapped, squeezing her eyes shut.

"You're upset because you like my face?" He grinned, proud of himself for being able to decipher her reactions.

"I hate you."

"You love me. And my bike. And now I know you like this cologne. That explains why you never give me my shirts back."

"S-shut up or I'll destroy you!"

"Tsk. Now you're just being cute."

"And you're being unbearably annoying." Praxina growled, crossing her arms.

"Really? I can make up for that." Zack teased, removing himself from the bike and standing.

"What are you-?!" Praxina let out a startled squeak as his lips met hers, warm and soft against her own. He pulled away from her, an appreciative smile on his face as he hovered over her.

"Was that enough to pay off my debt, my lady?"

Praxina's face faltered at his dazzling smile and she opted to look everywhere but his face, "I-I guess it could…"

"If you have to think about it, I need to do better. I'll make sure you don't have to think about anything at all." His sky blue pools looked to her lips and he licked his lip, raising a curious brow at the flavor. He grinned mischievously, stroking her cheek tenderly before pulling her lips to his, his tongue gliding over her lips and savoring the tangy, sugary concoction. He gasped into her, his hand holding her on place as his tongue slipped passed her lips and massaged her own. Her hands gripped at his jacket, soft purrs of approval being swallowed as he deepened the kiss.

She tensed as she felt the bike shake back to life, letting out a throaty moan as its heat vibrated between her legs, "Z-Zack…"

He grinned against her, pulling back and sucking at the soft, icy skin of her neck. A string of curses left her as she trembled under his attention, her control waning and her desire growing as his mouth worked over her. His hands moved to fumble with her blouse, unbuttoning the front so it could be pushed back. He nipped at the bubbling cleavage, dragging his tongue from her breast up to her collarbone, sucking at the spots he knew she adored.

With her patience and resolve crumbling, her moans became more frequent and insatiable. Her hands groped at his backside, her nails raking over his backside and squeezing at the mounds of flesh. He groaned under her touch, his eyes falling shut, "Praxina..."

He hiked up her skirt, cursing at the lingerie below. She was certainly doing a number on him. He glared up at her before smirking devilishly and Praxina found herself shaken by the darkening look in his eye. He boarded the bike behind her before he began to rev the engine, eliciting a tango of a peculiar, unfamiliar language and moans from the beauty before him. She jolted at its intensity and he did his best to stifle his laughter.

"That is _not_ funny!"

"Mm, it is a little bit. I think its pretty hot. I like seeing you so worked up over me. It makes me wanna fuck you up so good." He husked nipping at her earlobe as his hands slipped under her skirt. Her hands gripped at his jean clad thighs as the tone of his voice made every aspect of her being tremble with want. His fingers traced circles over her heat and a breathy moan passed his lips, "Jesus, Prax, why didn't you say something sooner?"

"Because it tortures you if I wait." Praxina smirked, but it quickly faded as his fingers dove under the blood red lace and threaded through her juices, plunging into her with a smooth swiftness.

"Z-Zack!" Praxina gasped, arching her back as his fingers sipped in and out of her folds. His free hand unzipped her top to fondled at her breasts, cupping them in his hands at tugging at the hardening, pink peaks. Her hips swirled against his hand, eager to have him deeper inside her.

"Mm, you're so wet. Were you thinking about this the whole time? Seems like you were the one suffering..." Zack smirked, raking his teeth over the pulse of her neck.

"S-so what if I was…" Praxina grumbled, moaning as she felt his hardness against her back. Damn, she wanted it.

Zack hissed at her response, sinking his teeth into her shoulder and earning a startled scream. He loved it when she did that. Despite her harsh nature, she's always sensitive to his touch. It wasn't often he got the upper hand, or rather, wanted it, but seeing her crumble because she was so turned on by him made him want nothing more than to give his all to her.

"Just tell me what you want, Praxina. You know I'm always eager to please you."

He flushed as she opened her eyes, a lustrous gaze in her stormy blues that left him shaken. A playful smirk played on her lips and he could visibly see the last of her sensibilities being dashed away as she registered his offer.

"What I want," her voice gave him chills as she ran her hands down his inner thighs, "is for you to show me what a real ride feels like."

Shit.

He stopped his movements, taking in her statement.

"W-hat.."

"Take me against this bike as hard as you can."

"P-Praxina…"

"Is that a problem? Because I've been waiting patiently this whole time until you wised up. You're the one who brought me here to show off. Or are you just playing pretend?" Praxina smirked, knowing she had gotten him right where she wanted. He always needed reassurance and was always unsure of being rough with her. Now that she was practically demanding it, she was certain he wouldn't hold back, especially when she had just challenged his ego. He was always so eager to prove himself.

 _"Lean over the bars and hold on."_ He switched off the bike, and she did as she was told, his new tone foreign and commanding. It was as if he'd suddenly became a little more serious, but even more so, unhinged. The sound of the zipper on his pants being undone made her womanhood pulse with excitement. She bit her bottom lip, her hands tightening around the handles.

"Arch your back up." His command was harsh and direct and it absolutely thrilled her. She was definitely going to enjoy this. He positioned himself at her entrance, grinding his shaft against her lips as she mewed with satisfaction. He smiled wryly at her, slapping at it a couple times with his cock to warn her to stay still. He licked his lips, slipping past her folds and thrusting into her abruptly, the sound of her shouting his name making him grin deviously. He'd give her exactly what she wanted. He gripped at her skirt, his other hand taking a fist full of her hair as he began to mercilessly pound into her. Her dragged out moans quickly became exasperated screams of pleasure as he beat into her, slapping at her ass and cursing her name as he dominated her. She could feel her cream running down her legs as he pulsated inside her, every stroke torturously as wonderful as the next.

She clung to the handlebars, her throat stinging from vocalizing her approval, "Fuck yes! Just l-like that! Deeper!"

He groaned as she egged him on, bouncing against him feverishly as he continued his frenzied thrusts. Another slap and grope of her butt had her seeing stars and she was no longer shy about begging him for more.

"God, Praxina, it feels so good inside you…" He moaned, kissing down her back as she panted beneath him. He swirled his hips, stretching her soaked pussy and burying himself in her with a contented sigh. He was growing more outspoken and she lost herself in his angelic voice, singing her name and putting on a performance that left her barely able to hold onto the handlebars that creaked under her hands. She groaned as he continued to drive into her, moaning 'yes' over and over again in her ear. He pulled her up to capture her in a kiss, savoring her lips clumsily as the intensity of his thrusts grew. She could feel the swirling, aching throb of her orgasm peaking, ready to burst as he hit her in just the right spot. He thumbed at her clit, rubbing vigorously as she panted out his name, her voice rasping from her screams of ecstasy.

"M-more! I'm getting close! Give me more!" Praxina urged, meeting his thrusts harder as he picked up speed.

Zack's hold on her tightened as his thrusts became less coordinated, "Shit, Prax! If you do it like that I'm gonna - ah - fuck, I can't hold it back..!"

He hooked his arms under her thighs, pounding into her in a near carnal stupor, crying out her name as he erupted inside her. She cried out as his hot seed filled her, her body quivering as he continued to move inside her. She jerked as she tightened around him; gasping, she came around him, shaking against the cooling metal of the bike and moaning his name. The crunching sound of splitting wood alarmed them both and Zack grinned at the nearby tree that suffered the consequences of her release, split down the middle and charred.

"Oops…"

"That good, huh..?" Zack panted, leaning back and pushing his bangs from his face.

"If you keep looking at me like that more trees will suffer." Praxina smirked, looking at him from over her shoulder.

"I'm always up for a little gardening." He grinned, kissing her cheek eagerly, "A tree or two more won't kill anyone."

"Don't you humans need them to breathe?" Praxina sassed, smiling as she pulled off of him and turned around to fully face him.

Zack smiled softly at her, and she felt her face heat up at the endearing way his eyes lit up, "Not when I have you."

Praxina allowed her smirk to soften into a smile, lowering herself into his lap, "Good answer."

"Well I'm a pretty good boy."

She rolled her eyes at his boyish charms.

"We'll see if that still holds." She grinned, gripping at his jacket and pulling him into a kiss with enough passion to steal his breath away. He welcomed her wholeheartedly. No one could love him the way Praxina did. They both knew it to be true.

* * *

 **R &R!**

 **\- kireiscorner**


End file.
